


Bubble Wrap

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, birthday fic, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Rosie turns two...





	Bubble Wrap

"Told you so." John sighed as he collapsed onto the couch.

Sherlock slumped next to him and shrugged, then closed his eyes, completely exhausted by the day's festivities. The brand new doll, blonde with curls and blue eyes still in its box, was completely ignored, as were the new tea set, the dozen or so stuffed animals and the stack of brand new books.

"Poppoppitypoppppppp!" Rosie squealed with delight as she walked back and forth across the sheet of bubble wrap. "Poppp!"

Sherlock had spent hours researching the perfect gift for Rosie. He knew she would get other gifts from their family and friends, but he wanted to find her something that she would treasure. John tried to tell him that the gifts didn't matter, Rosie wouldn't really understand what the fuss was all about. She might eat cake or she might not, the party was more for the adults than for her at this point, and that she would be more entertained by the ribbons, wrapping paper and the bubble wrap. 

"Paaaapaaa!"

John grinned at her and snapped another photo. "I see you, Rosie."

"PoppityPOPpopppppp!"

"Da!!!" Rosie shrieked.

Sherlock opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile at her. Her blue eyes flashed happily at him as she started jumping. "Poppoppoppppppitypoppoppittttypopppp!" 

"So, does this count as a successful birthday?" Sherlock asked John, quietly, just watching Rosie was wearing him out even more.

"Look at her, love." 

Sherlock watched the little girl jump up and down until she finally collapsed, in a pile of wrapping paper. Giggles turned into yawns and soon she was fast asleep.

"She probably won't remember, but we will, and that's a big part of our job, not just to throw her parties and buy her presents, but to be her historians, remind her that she is loved, especially when she has those days when she needs reminding." John kissed Sherlock gently, then got up and walked over to where Rosie was lightly snoring, and picked her up. She made a tiny noise, then resettled against John's shoulder.

Sherlock slowly got to his feet and began to clean up the mess, but John turned then and shook his head. "Leave it, love, I think we all have earned a nap, hmmm?" Sherlock nodded and grabbed John's outstretched hand gratefully. They tucked Rosie into her bed, then quietly tiptoed to their own bedroom where they promptly fell into bed, and soon were dozing peacefully in each other's arms.


End file.
